


Mysterious Lover

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Bucky are Star Crossed lovers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Mysterious Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction April's Rolladrabble. I received: Bucky Barnes/Hermione/Star-Crossed Lovers and came up with this drabble. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I also full filled the square "Star Crossed Lovers" on Hermione's Bingo Card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione giggled every time she sees Bucky training with Steve as she sipped on her ice tea. Her cousin Coulson joined her on the bench.

"Hey, Phil! Have some, it's delicious," Hermione exclaimed, passing her half a sandwich to him. He had his drink in hand.

"Thanks! I'm quite famished. So Hermione, how would you like to know that you and Bucky are star crossed lovers?"

Hermione spluttered out her tea. "How the hell did you know that? We…"

Phil's smile turned into a grin. "I knew it! Those secret outings that you two have been having lately! I guessed it. Well, you'll have my support whenever you two go public with your relationship."

"Thanks, cousin!" she pecked Phil on the check.

"Hey, Hermione! Agent Coulson." Bucky stared at Phil the longest, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Bucky, we are cousins. I never knew you would be the jealous type!" 

"Jealous type?" Steve walked upon their conversation. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Hermione and I are star crossed lovers and have been going out for weeks now!" Bucky exclaimed happily, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming." Steve looked confused.


End file.
